Several types of partition systems comprising upstanding panels and connecting elements are known in the prior art. However each of these prior art partition systems suffers from one or more disadvantages making it less than completely suitable for its intended purpose. For example, in one such system shelves and desk tops are affixed directly to side portions of the panels. In this prior art system it is necessary to constrict the panels of material which is sufficiently heavy to support the weight of such shelves and desk tops. In other prior art systems the connecting elements between adjacent panels are visible, resulting in an unsightly appearance.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a partition system of upstanding acoustical panels supported by elongated standards in which shelves and desk tops included in the system are supported by the standards rather than by the panels.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a partition system of upstanding panels in which the panels are relatively light in weight, and have a high noise reduction coefficient in relation to their weight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a partition system including a plurality of upstanding panels, in which the connecting elements between end walls of adjacent panels are hidden from view.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a panel for a partition system including an outer fabric sheet which can be readily replaced manually, without need for disassembly of the entire panel.